


亮仓  野狼不太爱晒太阳

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 不太fairy tale





	亮仓  野狼不太爱晒太阳

0.

大野狼就是大野狼，货真价实。闪着光泽的灰色尾巴，高挑的个子，俊逸的面容，以及肉食动物应有的，连吃七碗咖喱饭的食量。

大野狼威风凛凛，直到成为一匹社会狼。

1.

上班的第一天大野狼就收获了关注，梅花鹿用那楚楚动人的眼睛看他，豹子女士暧昧地甩甩尾巴。大野狼愉快极了，眨眨眼斩获无数的kyakya声。

“喂！”

一个恼怒的声音随重重地拍门声传来，众动物赶紧各自回到岗位，无一不是满脸惊惧。独留大野狼不明所以然。

“新来的！”那声音又提高了一个八度，“还不动作是不想干了！？”

大野狼这才意识到对方应该是自己的上司，赶紧夹紧大尾巴，转头想道歉。

可看到那长耳朵和雪白的绒毛，正经话全都跑没了影。大野狼憋红了脸——

“噗”地一声笑了出来。

2.

完了完了完了完了。

大野狼捂紧了自己的嘴，疯狂思考应该如何挽回局面。丝毫不注意自己瞪圆了眼睛，配上可爱的卷毛的样子有多招人。

没想到兔子上司露出一个叫食肉动物都害怕的，猎食性的笑。

“你有点意思。”

3.

大野狼上班一个月，感觉原本漂亮的尾巴分叉严重。

“我被针对了！”他毫不客气地灌进一瓶啤酒，对狸猫大倒苦水，“不就笑了他一声！”

大野狼越想越恨。

“可恶的兔子，我要把他咬碎了吃掉！”

4.

今天午休大野狼也被叫去了兔子上司的办公室。

大野狼战战兢兢，最近他既没有开会的时候睡觉，工作也老老实实完成，还叫他来做什么？该不会是偷偷画在笔记本上的兔头被发现了吧。

兔子上司终于开了口。

“你，要不要和我一起去度假。建设一下公司文化？”

5.

诶？

大野狼的第一反应就是拒绝。可是兔子上司耷拉着眼看他，虽然语气很硬，表情却含着一股紧张的意思。

他莫名想起同事的对话，抱怨兔子上司尽搞一些奇奇怪怪的活动，完全不想去。

结合眼巴巴的上司，大野狼莫名就来了正义感——怎么可以这么残忍地对待草食动物！

“好！”大野狼一口答应，在心里为自己伸张正义的行为默默骄傲。这才是肉食动物的担当！

6.

一天后，某海滨冲浪区——

大野狼感觉快融化了，气得软乎乎的脸涨得圆圆的。

“我迟早要把这只兔子炖了吃掉！”

6.

“你说要把谁炖了？”

每根狼毛都竖了起来，大野狼顿时没了刚才的的气焰。“把把把把把这海里的海兔子……对！海兔子炖了……”

“哼。”平时总有些暴躁的兔子上司挑了挑眉毛，大概总算如愿以偿，他心情相当好，“别嘀嘀咕咕，快和我来。”

结果一天过去大野狼腰酸背痛，感叹自己可能是假的食肉动物，趴在酒店床上皱着眉头呜呜哀叫，“锦户先生您体力也太好了。”

兔子上司得意地笑了笑，末了低下声音。

“放心，你还会别的机会感受我的体力。”

大野狼不寒而栗。

7.

“你最近对那匹狼很上心啊。”吧台边的白狐狸戴着宽边黑眼镜，柔软的尾巴微微搭在腿上，姿态好不优雅。

一旁的兔子同样毛发雪白，与圆滚滚的可爱尾巴相反，他有种不好招惹的气息。“横山，有话直说。”

“你看他业务能力也很强我就很想挖过来——哎呀你放松点。”白狐狸举起手，“开玩笑的啦。只是好奇你有把握吗，他好歹也是野狼喔。”

兔子哼了一声，抿了一口酒，显出享受的模样。“他的耳朵很好摸喔，其实。”

“你怎么知道？！”

“他睡觉时候偷偷摸的……”

“哇！真糟糕的行为！”

“闭嘴啦！！你没摸过不会懂那种感觉的！”

8.

威风凛凛的大野狼，现在眼角哭红了一片，低低地喘息着，已经恢复光泽的尾巴被一只兔子玩弄着，兔子过去亲亲他的嘴角，身下的动作倒是不停歇。

“你说，到底是谁吃掉谁，嗯？”


End file.
